Wadah Sedotan
by littleparadox
Summary: For SasuSaku Fanday / Jadi, ada yang butuh sedotan? / AU, Sudut pandang benda mati.


Aku hanya sebuah wadah sedotan kayu di atas meja pelengkap, di sebuah kafe kecil. Ratusan sedotan plastik berdesakan memenuhi diriku, menunggu sampai salah seorang manusia datang menghampiri dan mengambil salah satu dari mereka.

.

Ah, indahnya bisa memiliki impian.

.

Aku akan terus berada di sini, menampung para sedotan hingga mereka semua sudah diambil untuk digunakan,dan menunggu sampai seorang _barista_ kafe datang kemudian kembali mengisi kekosongan diriku dengan batang-batang pipa plastik mini yang baru.

.

Tapi, hey, tak buruk juga menjadi wadah sedotan. Para manusia itu tak tahu kan aku seorang pengamat yang baik? Mereka tak punya ide kan kalau aku seorang pendengar yang handal?

.

Fufu. Kurasa aku bisa menjadi seorang mata-mata.

.

Jadi, ada yang butuh sedotan?

* * *

**Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, sudut pandang benda mati

* * *

**

**Sebuah fanfiksi karya Amakusa Natsumi,

* * *

**

**Wadah Sedotan

* * *

**

**Didedikasikan untuk SasuSaku Fanday

* * *

**

_Hari satu_

Hari Minggu yang tidak ideal. Sama sekali tidak ideal. Tak percaya? Sana tengoklah ke luar jendela. Dari meja pelengkap yang berdempet dengan dinding saja kelihatan, masa di sana tidak? Begini-begini, penglihatanku tajam, lho.

Salju. Satu kali lagi; salju. Gumpalan putih itu menggunung di luar bangunan kecil-namun-hangat ini, mendominasi seluruh jarak pandangan dengan warna putih yang polos. Pepohonan, mobil-mobil, dan jalanan penuh dengan salju. Anugerah dari langit, eh? Ya, aku sih setuju.

Dulu, tahun lalu, sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar seorang _barista_ berkata begini, "Dingin sekali, ya. Kalau bersalju seperti ini, pasti banyak pelanggan yang datang."

Ucapan sang _barista_ terbukti benar. Hari itu kami dibanjiri pelanggan. Kelihatannya semua orang ingin menikmati kopi khas kafe kecil ini. Aku sih bangga, hahaha. Tapi aku benci ketika mereka berdesakan hendak mengambil sedotan dari badanku. Si _barista_ sampai harus bolak-balik mengganti isi tubuhku berulang kali. Oh, aku juga ingat seorang anak kecil mendorongku hingga jatuh. Tidak minta maaf, lagi.

Eh, bodohnya aku. Mana ada sih yang mau meminta maaf pada sebuah wadah sedotan? Lagipula, aku kan benda mati.

Tapi apa dikata, tahun ini berbeda. Jarang sekali yang mampir ke kafe kami. Hem, mungkin karena salju yang turun benar-benar tidak kira-kira. Tingkat brutal, begitu aku menyebutnya. Bagaimana? Sebagai sebuah wadah sedotan, aku berpengetahuan luas. Aku jadi semakin bangga.

Pagi tadi saja, setengah dari _barista_ kami datang terlambat. Mereka semua bermunculan dengan salju menumpuk di kepala mereka atau dengan mantel yang basah. Kata mereka sih, karena salju yang begitu tebal. Ah, untung aku ada di dalam kafe ini. Hangat, nyaman, tak perlu kuatir akan hujan, badai, ataupun salju. Aku bahagia menjadi sebuah wadah sedotan.

... Sepi juga, ya.

Heei, kemana sih semua orang? Kenapa jadi sesepi ini, hm? Ini pukul... tunggu, aku akan melirik jam dinding di ujung ruangan—pukul tiga sore. Ditambah, ini hari Minggu. Biasanya jam-jam ini ramai, kok. Huh, jujur saja, aku membenci kesunyian. Tak ada yang mengambil sedotan di badanku. Kesannya aku tak laku, kan? Ah, kontrol dirimu, wadah sedotan. Kau ini benda mati.

Aku membenci kesunyian karena para sedotan-sedotan yang memenuhi badanku pasti akan bergumam sendiri menunggu seorang manusia mengambil mereka. Berisik, gumaman mereka itu. Aku memang ingin keramaian, tapi tidak hanya dipenuhi suara mereka. Protes mereka itu tak ada hentinya. Ribut sekali, hanya membicarakan hal yang sama. Kalau keramaian manusia, kan, beda. Topiknya unik dan aku selalu bisa mencuri dengar. Aku jadi mensyukuri pendengaran bagai anjing penjaga ini. Tapi tunggu, aku kan tak punya kuping?

"Kapan ya, ada orang yang mengambilku..."

"Jangan harap. Kafe sedang sepi."

"Hey, hey, hey, kawan-kawan! Kita berdoa saja biar kafenya ramai! Aku juga mau diambil manusia!"

"Bisa kita acuhkan dia?"

"Aku menunggu~ Hingga ada yang mau mengambilku~"

"Kau terlalu banyak berharap."

"Hey, hey, hey, sobat-sobat, kok aku didiamkan?"

"Serius deh, kita acuhkan dia saja, ya?"

Oke. Mereka mulai lagi. Ah, tapi syukurlah celotehan mereka tak seramai yang biasanya. Hanya ada empat sedotan di badanku sekarang. Dan dengarkan saja mereka, dari tadi mereka mengobrolkan hal yang sama melulu. Aah, _barista,_ bisakah kau mengisi tubuhku sekarang? Aku ingin celotehan mereka berempat teredam! Fyuh, tapi apa boleh buat, deh. Tak ada yang datang juga, sih. Mungkin karena sunyinya kafe, si _barista_ malas mengisi sedotan.

Kok sesuatu mengatakan benakku ini plin-plan sekali, ya?

Hm, biarkan sajalah. Namanya juga pikiran sebuah wadah sedotan. Tak pernah begitu kompleks. Lebih baik kuperhatikan para pengunjung hari ini. Tengok kiri dulu, deh. Kemarin sudah tengok kanan dulu. Lihat ke tepi jendela. Biasanya orang-orang lebih suka duduk di sana.

Ooh! Demi Sedotanius—dewa para sedotan, aku mengarangnya sendiri—lelaki itu tampan sekali! Lihat deh, lihat deh, cepat kalian tengok kiri juga! Tengok cepat, leher kalian terpelintir pun tak apa! Toh mata kalian akan puas melihat pemandangan ini. Aduh, dia tampan sekali! Rambutnya, matanya, bibirnya—bagus, sekarang aku menyesal kenapa tidak menjadi sedotan saja.

Lelaki itu tidak tampak tua. Bisa dikatakan dia seorang pemuda. Oke, aku akan menyebutnya pemuda saja mulai sekarang. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna _raven_ yang agak berantakan dan mata mirip batu yang pernah kulihat melingkar di leher seorang ibu-ibu gemuk—ah ya, namanya _onyx._ Si ibu-ibu menyombongkannya keras sekali. Eh, tapi kok pemuda itu tampangnya datar, ya? Kopi hitamnya saja belum ada setengahnya yang diminum. Matanya malah jelalatan tuh, ke luar jendela. Melamunkan aku, ya? Aih, jangan bermimpi tinggi-tinggi, wadah bodoh!

_Yeah, _si cowok tampan melamun. Aneh ah, sudah punya wajah ganteng begitu kenapa malah melamun? Kayak tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan, deh. Minum kopinya, kek, mainkan telepon genggam, kek, pesan makanan, kek. Hei, kalau ke sini cuma mau minum setengah gelas kopi dan mengkhayal, lebih baik jangan kesini! Ups, sifat temperamenku muncul lagi. Maaf deh, pemuda berwajah indah.

Sudah ah, jangan pandangi dia terus. Nanti malah jatuh cinta.

Sepertinya di bagian kiri hanya ada dia. Eh? Hanya dia? Ya ampun, sepi sekali! Aah, ya sudah, tengok kanan saja. Siapa tahu ada lebih banyak orang di sana.

Eh, ada seorang gadis. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda seperti gula kapas yang biasa dijual di taman ria. Dia duduk di sisi jendela juga, tapi matanya tidak menerawang ke luar kaca seperti yang lelaki. Alih-alih melamun, mata hijau _emerald_nya terpancang di sebuah laptop berwarna putih. Ah, _caramel macchiato_nya juga sudah hampir habis. Bagus, ini baru seorang pelanggan yang memang niat berkunjung di kafe. Tidak seperti yang di sebelah kiri, tuh. Malah melamun seenaknya.

Tapi mengapa ya aku mendeteksi unsur kemurungan di matanya? Lihat saja sendiri, dua pasang mata itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Tidak, sih, tak ada air matanya, tapi tetap saja kelihatan sedih. Hm, padahal dia cantik, lho. Masa cantik-cantik sedih? Eh, apa ya julukannya? Sepertinya waktu itu sempat ada beberapa gadis remaja yang ke sini dan mengobrol lama. Apa, ya namanya? Aku menangkap satu kata yang terdengar menarik saat itu.

Oh, iya. Namanya _galau._

Iya, masa cantik-cantik galau, sih? Kalau aku laki-laki, aku pasti akan langsung naksir dirimu, gadis berambut merah muda. Kulitmu putih dan terlihat halus, wajahmu pun jelita dengan mata dan bibir itu. Sayangnya, aku tak kenal _gender_. Hihi.

Eh-eh-EEH! Aduh, hati-hati, gadis manis! Yah, sedotanmu jatuh, deh. Huh, lagipula untuk apa kau ambil sedotan di gelasmu kemudian memutar-mutarnya? Yah, mungkin saja tanganmu memang sedang gatal ingin memainkan sesuatu, sih, tapi sedotannya kan jadi jatuh!

Nah! Betul! Ayo jalan ke sini! Ambil sedotan lagi! Biar si _barista_ sadar sudah waktunya dia mengisi ulang sedotan di badanku.

Hei, kok ada langkah kaki lagi?

Wow, ternyata si lelaki tampan! Rupanya bukan hanya wajahnya yang menarik, tapi cara jalannya juga. Perhatikan caranya mentransfer beban tubuh dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya. Lihat cara ia menapak! Sempurna. Gagah. Tapi kenapa aku malah tertarik pada cara berjalan, ya? Apa memang aku yang aneh...

Lupakan soal ketertarikan. Uwohoho! Mereka berdua sama-sama berjalan ke sini! Sama-sama mau mengambil sedotan! Ah, bagus, berarti sedotan di badanku hanya akan tinggal dua!

Si lelaki tampan dan si gadis cantik berhenti di depan meja pelengkap, tangan mereka berdua terulur ke arahku. Aku diam dengan sabar, menunggu dan menanti saat di mana beban yang kutopang sedikit berkurang, tapi kok tak ada pengurangan berat, sih? Coba kulihat. Aah, heboh heboh heboh! I-itu... itu! Lihat ke atas juga!

Tangan si lelaki dan si gadis bersentuhan! Woow! Suit, suit! Kalau saja aku bisa bersiul, hm, sudah ramai sekali pasti tempat ini. Kok mereka tak segera menarik tangan mereka, sih? Ingin berlama-lama, ya? Cie, aku iri deh pada kalian. Coba aku bisa bersentuhan tangan juga dengan wadah sedotan lain. Tapi itu hanya kalau aku punya tangan, sih.

_Onyx _dan _emerald_ bertemu. Saling bertatap dengan tangan masih berkontak.

Si gadis menarik tangannya duluan. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah merah sekali, mirip tomat. Ia ingin berkata, namun suaranya tercekat. Malah tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Si lelaki sendiri mati gaya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, tampangnya gugup sekali. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah sedotan dari badanku dan menyerahkannya ke si gadis, lalu mengambil satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kurasa ia ingin bersikap seperti _gentleman_. Hei, usahanya berhasil, lho.

Si gadis meneguk liurnya perlahan. Kemudian ia berkata, "Te-terima kasih."

Suaranya lembut, ya. Indah dan merdu.

Si lelaki mengangguk singkat sebelum berkata, "Sama-sama."

Manisnya percakapan pertama mereka. Kutunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan mereka lontarkan, tapi kok malah diam? Kembali kulayangkan pandanganku ke sekitar tempatku berdiri. Mereka sudah kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing! Huh, kok tidak ngomong apa-apa lagi? Hanya itu? Terima kasih dan sama-sama? Kalian malah tidak mengucapkan terima kasih untukku yang sudah menyediakan sedotan!

Tuh kan. Aku narsis lagi. Jangan lupa. Kau ini wadah sedotan. Wadah sedotan.

Yah sudahlah, setidaknya ada satu hal yang baik. Dua sedotan sudah pergi!

"Yah, mereka diambil. Sepi, deh. Aku mau bernyanyi lagi saja. Aku ingin diambil~"

"Hey, hey, hey, mengapa mereka diambil dan aku tidak? Lebih baik aku berdoa! Hey, hey, hey, ada yang mendengarkan?"

Tch. Aku lupa masih ada dua sedotan lagi.

._-:-_.

_Hari dua_

Ah, Senin yang ramai seperti biasa. Orang-orang mengantri untuk mengambil sedotan dariku seperti biasa, sedotanku menipis dengan cepat seperti biasa, dan ada yang bandel seperti biasa. Hei, hei, anak kecil! Ambil sedotannya tak usah banyak-banyak seperti itu, dong, kan sayang! Ah, sudahlah. Sebagai sebuah wadah sedotan yang tak bermulut, memang aku tak pernah didengar siapapun. Hahaha, bagus, si anak kecil maruk itu kena karma! Hihi, sedotannya jatuh ke mana-mana. Makan itu, makanya hormati aku dan sedotan-sedotanku!

Menjelang sore, jumlah pengunjung kafe mulai berkurang. Agak sepi, sih, tapi setidaknya anak-anak kecil bandel seperti tadi tidak akan banyak muncul lagi. Hm, asyiknya. Memang sih, diriku agak tidak jelas. Aku ingat kemarin aku bilang pada kalian bahwa aku menyukai keramaian, tapi sekarang aku malah lebih menyukai ketenangan. Yah, maklumi sajalah, namanya juga wadah sedotan yang _limited edition._ Seleranya lebih tinggi dari wadah-wadah murahan lain. Pengalamanku lebih banyak dan orang yang kutemui juga lebih beraneka ragam. Bukannya aku menyamakan para manusia dengan jenis barang kelontong, ya, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan kata lain yang lebih pas dari pada itu. Jadi, maaf saja. Namanya juga wadah sedotan.

Fyuh, akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan bebas. Habis, sedari tadi yang kulihat hanya baju manusia. Berbagai warna dan bahannya. Ungu elegan, oranye _ngejreng, _kuning terang, merah menyala, sampai hijau elektrik. Bahannya lebih parah. Ada yang tipis sekali seperti sutra, sampai setebal wol. Ada juga yang berbulu-bulu seperti binatang.

Oke. Berhenti membicarakan soal pakaian.

Coba celingak-celinguk lagi, ah, barangkali ada yang seru.

Eh, di kanan ada si gadis berambut merah muda itu lagi. Tempat duduknya sama, dan posisinya juga sama. Ia masih membawa laptop putihnya dan matanya masih terlihat agak murung. _Cafe latte_nya belum disentuh. Kelihatannya ia sibuk berkutat dengan laptop itu sehingga ia tak menyadari kalau gelas _latte_nya itu bahkan belum diberi sedotan. Bagaimana mau minum kalau begitu...

Si gadis menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ laptop, mata _emerald_nya yang indah bergulir kesana kemari memperhatikan layar komputer lipat itu. Kira-kira apa ya yang ia lakukan? Coba ada yang sudi mengangkatku dan membawaku ke meja gadis itu. Aku benar-benar penasaran, deh.

Kaki-kaki jenjang si gadis berambut merah muda mulai menjejak ke lantai kafe yang berlapis panel kayu. Hihi, dari sini saja aku sudah bisa menebak ke mana ia akan pergi. Pasti mengambil sedotan, deh. Tadi saja ia memandang gelasnya dan mendesah kesal. Apa lagi kalau tidak merutuki dirinya sendiri akan apa yang ia lupakan?

Hei, kok ia diam di situ? Posisinya masih setengah berdiri, lho, jadi kelihatannya canggung. Eh, matanya mengapa membelalak? Apa ada setan? Mana? Mana?

Sang setan muncul dalam wujud si lelaki tampan tempo hari. Tunggu, apa? Aku bahkan tak mempercayai otakku sendiri. Lelaki itu berjalan mantap ke si gadis, menyerahkannya sebatang sedotan yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Hei pemuda ganteng, kok kau tidak romantis, sih? Kaum adam yang lain memberi gadis hawa mereka bunga atau cokelat, tapi kenapa kau malah menyodorkan sedotan? Ck, sungguh kasihan. Apa sih yang salah dengan manusia?

"Kau butuh ini, kan?" si lelaki bertanya. Oh, wow! Apa ia bisa membaca pikiran? Keren. Kalau memang bisa, aku ingin berguru padanya. Berguru pada manusia. Fufu, ibuku akan bangga! Sekarang ia masih hidup tidak, ya? Apa ia masih menampung sendok dan garpu?

Cukup. Sekarang lihat ke depan lagi.

Si gadis terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia menggerakkan kepala _pink_nya itu ke atas dan ke bawah. "Iya," katanya pelan. Wajahnya merah lagi. Ya ampun, serius deh, apa ini kebiasaan manusia? Berwajah merah dari waktu ke waktu? Untung aku wadah sedotan kayu. Wajahku selalu coklat. Tidak ganti-ganti seperti si gadis itu. Dasar plin-plan.

Ups, jaga sikap, wadah sedotan...

Hei, hei, kok mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing? Tidak ngomong apa-apa lagi, nih? Tidak berkenalan? Tidak senyam-senyum lagi? Aduh, kalau begini, bagaimana mau menjalin hubungan lebih dekat, eh? Dasar manusia-manusia pemalu!

Si lelaki duduk lagi di mejanya, meja yang sama seperti kemarin. Di tepi jendela, di sisi kiri kafe. Tangannya bergerak canggung ke gelasnya, lalu mulai memutar-mutar sedotannya dan membuat sebuah pusaran kopi mini. Mau jadi apa kopi hangatmu, kakak tampan? Hm?

Mata _onyx _si kakak ganteng bergerak. Eh? Ke mana?

... Ke gadis rambut merah muda.

Oh wow! _Woot woot!_ Cie, cie, cie!

Ternyata dia naksir juga, ya, ke si gadis manis. Pantas tadi ia menyerahkan sedotan kepadanya. Ingin cari perhatian, ya? Tapi mengapa ia malah memberi sedotan? Harusnya traktir _cheese cake _saja, _cheese cake _kafe ini enak, lho.

Dia masih memperhatikan gadis itu.

Sekarang aku mau lihat si gadis. Tengok kanan. Si gadis masih duduk diam dan memainkan laptopnya, sesekali menyeruput _caffe latte_nya.

Si gadis menggerakkan matanya ke si pemuda tampan.

Eh? Apa? Yang benar? Coba lihat si pemuda! Eeh! Masih memperhatikan si gadis juga, nih? Berarti mereka saling pandang, dong? HAHAHA, seperti di drama televisi!

Nyahaha, sekarang mereka berdua saling buang muka! Wajah si lelaki bersemu merah juga. Aduh, dasar manusia, kenapa sih kalian sangat munafik? Dari mata kalian saja sudah kelihatan kalau kalian saling suka, jadi kenapa masih malu-malu kucing? Maju dan saling utarakan cinta kok susah sekali, sih?

Ah, wadah sedotan, jangan berkata begitu. Ini akan jadi tontonan menarik untuk hari-harimu di kafe ini, lho.

._-:-_.

_Hari tiga_

Hari Selasa yang tipikal. Tidak sepi, namun tidak juga ramai. Hari ini beberapa anak kuliah datang beramai-ramai dan duduk di meja besar untuk membuka buku mereka dan berkonsentrasi. Eh? Belajar, ya? Pasti besok ada ujian di kampus. Selamat berjuang ya, kakak-kakak!

Para _barista_ juga lumayan bersemangat hari ini. mereka banyak tersenyum dan pelayanan mereka lebih ramah dari biasanya. Ada apa ya, hari ini? ah, jangan-jangan hari ini bos mau datang. Pasti semuanya berusaha bersikap semanis mungkin. Ingin dapat kenaikan gaji, ya? Hihihi.

Si lelaki sudah ada di mejanya, menyesap kopi hitam seperti biasa. Kali ini ia membawa sebuah buku. Wah, seorang yang rajin, rupanya. Ia duduk menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya membalik-balik lembar buku sembari matanya sesekali mengerling ke meja di ujung yang satu lagi. Meja dekat jendela.

Sepertinya ia menantikan seseorang, nih...

Tebak siapa, coba?

Pintu masuk kafe terbuka dan menepis sebuah bel mungil yang terpasang di atas pintu, membuatnya mengeluarkan dentangan manis yang nyaring. Ah, ada satu pengunjung lagi. Siapa, ya? Aku sudah memiliki sebuah figur di kepalaku. Hihi.

_Bingo! _Si gadis manis berambut merah muda, kan!

Dia berjalan anggun ke tempat-duduk-pinggir-jendelanya yang biasa. Aku selalu mengagumi cara ia berjalan. Tenang, ringan seolah melayang. Apalagi kalau melihat rambut _pink _panjangnya yang melambai halus di punggungnya. Mata _emerald_nya yang sebulat batu giok. Ia tampak seperti seorang malaikat. Mungkin banyak lelaki yang terpukau pesonanya. Mungkin banyak yang mendambakannya.

Entahlah. Itu hanya tebakan, namun kupikir itu pasti benar.

Si gadis sudah setengah jalan menarik kursi dari mejanya dan hampir melepas tas pundaknya ketika matanya berhenti di atas meja. Gerakannya membeku, gesturnya terhenti untuk beberapa detik, dan iris indah itu melebar tak percaya. Ada apa, sih?

Dengan perlahan, tangan si gadis yang bebas dari tas bergerak ke atas meja. Dipungutnya secarik kertas kecil dan dibacanya dengan seksama. Bibir sempurna itu meliuk pelan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang luar biasa memesona. Ya Tuhan, siapa yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan senyum semanis itu?

Kepala gadis itu yang tadinya menunduk untuk membaca si kertas kecil pun perlahan mendongak. Matanya terpancang di satu sosok di ujung lain ruangan, jelas memancarkan sebuah kalimat penuh arti yang ia serukan tanpa suara.

Ia tersenyum ke si lelaki tampan berambut _raven._

Pasangan sempurna, eh?

Sang gadis menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan ke seberang ruangan. Sekarang aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke si lelaki. Ia duduk bersandar di punggung kursinya, sebuah senyum terpeta di wajahnya. Ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan kertas kecil tadi.

Si lelaki berdiri dengan tenang dan berjalan menuju ujung lain ruangan. Ia membawa gelas kopi dan bukunya serta. Tunggu tunggu, ia pindah tempat duduk, ya? Kulihat ia kemudian menarik dan duduk di kursi yang berada satu meja dengan si gadis. Ia menaruh gelas dan bukunya di sana, di depan laptop putih milik si rambut merah muda. Wajahnya? Masih memetakan senyum. Si gadis tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Ia menarik kursinya sendiri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian duduk di sana.

"_Caffe latte, _kurasa?"

Itu si lelaki yang berbicara. Sepertinya aku harus menajamkan pendengaran.

"Kau memperhatikan apa yang kupesan?" si gadis tersenyum malu.

Si lelaki mengangkat pundaknya. "Hanya insting, sepertinya."

Si gadis mengangkat tangan hendak memanggil _barista_ untuk memesan, tetapi belum sempat mulutnya membuka, si lelaki sudah menahan tangan si gadis dengan menekannya dengan pelan ke bawah, meletakkannya di meja.

"_My treat," _katanya.

Itu apa ya artinya? Maklum, aku tak bisa bicara bahasa asing. Hey, bahkan aku tak bisa bicara. Tapi dari semua pembicaraan yang kudengar sih, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalau _treat_ itu artinya cemilan untuk anjing.

Jadi artinya, si lelaki membawa cemilan anjing ke kafe untuk si gadis?

Sepertinya mustahil deh. Lupakan saja teori itu.

Mereka mulai berbicara dengan suara yang lebih pelan, hingga mustahil bagiku untuk mendengarnya. Sebalnya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka katakan.

Tuan kertas—yang tadi ada di meja si gadis—tertiup hembusan angin pendingin ruangan dan terbang dari meja, kemudian mendarat di lantai tak jauh dari meja pelengkap. Susah payah aku melihat ke bawah untuk mencari tahu apa isinya.

'Care if I join you?'

... Itu artinya apa, ya?

._-:-_.

_Hari empat_

Rabu yang ramai. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang, deh.

Apa, ya? Apa, ya? Benak sebuah wadah sedotan yang biasanya tak pernah berpikir terlalu rumit jadi mendadak ruwet seperti ini. Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Tak biasanya aku menanti. Aku selalu menerima apa yang kulihat. Aku tak pernah mengistimewakan pengunjung-pengunjung tertentu.

Ah, sepertinya kafe ini kekurangan sedikit warna merah muda.

Ke mana gadis pink itu pergi, eh? Sepi sekali tanpa dirinya di sini. Aku jadi ingin melihat senyum malu-malunya dan sorotan teduh mata _emerald_nya. Ah, mungkin ia belum datang. Mungkin ia akan tiba di sini sore nanti.

Tapi sebuah firasat berkata lain. Aku memiliki perasaan aneh akan kehadiran dirinya.

Dan si pemuda bermata _onyx_, ke mana kakak tampan itu pergi? Aku ingin melihat senyuman penuh artinya dan tatap mata samarnya kepada si gadis pink. Che, biar keren, ternyata kakak itu malu-malu sekali, ya.

Sial, ke mana sih mereka berdua? aku ingin menyaksikan pertemuan mereka yang selalu dibumbui unsur kejutan. Tak pernah gagal memberiku kegelian samar, sebenarnya.

Apakah sebuah wadah sedotan bisa merasakan yang namanya rindu?

Hm. Diam dan sepi. Aku jadi ingat empat hari yang lalu, di mana salju turun.

Ketika sepasang sejoli itu bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Sepinyaa...

._-:-_.

_Hari lima_

Kemarin mereka tidak datang, tidak pula hari ini. ini sudah pukul delapan dan para _barista _sudah mulai menaikkan kursi-kursi ke mejanya. Mereka sudah me-_reset_ generator kafe untuk dimatikan sampai pagi nanti.

Aduh, kakak tampan dan gadis manis, kalian ke mana? Sungguh sepi! Sungguh tidak seru. Seperti tidak ada apa-apa untuk disaksikan.

Bodoh kau, wadah sedotan. Lagipula, kau berbicara seperti mereka mau meluangkan waktu setiap hari untuk mampir ke kafe ini. mungkin saja dua hari ini mereka ada urusan. Ya, mungkin saja, sih... tapi...

Aku tak pernah merasakan kekhawatiran dan rasa _kangen_ sebelumnya, jadi...

Mengapa sekarang aku merasakannya?

._-:-_.

_Hari enam_

Aku sudah lelah menunggu.

Ini sudah pukul dua belas malam dan semua _barista _sudah pulang. Mereka berdua masih belum datang.

Apa mereka membenci kafe ini?

Kakak tampan, aku masih mengingat bagaimana kau melirik si gadis manis diam-diam.

Gadis manis, aku masih mengingat bagaimana kau melemparkan senyum penuh arti pada kakak tampan.

Kakak tampan...

Gadis manis...

Aku...

...

... Merindukan kalian.

* * *

_Dua tahun kemudian_

Ini hari apa, ya? Jam berapa?

Ah, aku sudah kehilangan hitungan hari sejak—

—Sejak mereka berhenti mampir di kafe ini.

Sudah dua tahun, sebenarnya. Tapi aku tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Tak pernah mau membiarkan waktu berjalan, setidaknya tidak di kafe ini. Aku masih suka berpura-pura ini adalah hari yang sama ketika kakak tampan dan gadis manis datang. Aku masih suka berpura-pura sedang menunggu mereka, berpura-pura bahwa mereka pasti akan datang.

Tapi sejujurnya, aku memang masih menunggu, kok.

Kafe ini kelihatan lebih sepi dan lebih muram, dan jelas membutuhkan sedikit warna merah muda. Bangunan kecil-namun-hangat ini terasa lebih pengap, lebih tua setelah dikikis usia. Rasanya kegelapan membungkus erat sisi-sisinya kian ketat dari hari ke hari. Dan aku juga merasa bagaikan sebentuk karpet kesedihan jatuh dari langit, menaungi bangunan ini. Hanya kafe ini.

Bel mungil di atas pintu berbunyi nyaring, menandakan kehadiran satu sosok pengunjung lagi ke kafe ini. Siapa, ya? Siapa yang mampir? Tentu, aku masih saja tak bisa menahan rasa antisipasiku yang meluap-luap setiap ada yang datang.

Ternyata kali ini aku salah.

Pengunjungnya tidak hanya satu, tapi dua.

Sinar mentari bulan Februari membias gemilang, menyilaukan penglihatanku dan membuat wajah kedua pengunjung itu menghitam. Buram. Aku bisa merasakan langkah mereka kian mendekat menuju meja konter. Dan seiring sebuah firasat menghantamku, pintu kafe tertutup—memblokir sinar tuan matahari—dan menunjukkan wajah mereka.

Secercah kegelian muncul lagi di dalam diriku. Aku tahu ini sudah lewat dua tahun, tapi mereka tidak banyak berubah, rupanya. Yeah, tentu, masihn tampak muda dan sama. Bedanya? Mereka tak lagi masuk sendiri dalam waktu yang berbeda.

Aku melihat genggaman tangan mereka, dan aku ingin tersenyum. Kalau saja aku memiliki mulut.

Rambut _raven _berantakan itu bersanding sempurna dengan rambut merah muda. Sepasang _onyx_ kelam yang cocok dengan _emerald_ yang bersinar. Bersama, tersenyum. Bersama, melangkah beriringan dengan tempo yang teratur. Bersama-sama.

Hatiku ditusuk seribu anak panah kebahagiaan, dan sebuah rasa bangga yang samar muncul sebentar. Senang juga rasanya, kafe di mana kau diletakkan bisa membina bibit-bibit cinta.

Kakak tampan dan gadis manis yang sudah bertambah tua dua tahun itu berjalan berdampingan ke meja konter dan menyapa salah seorang _barista._ Kemudian, mereka berbincang ringan sesaat. Kurasa inilah yang dinamakan basa-basi?

Si kakak tampan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke pundak gadis manis, memberinya proteksi absolut. Dengan lembut, gadis manis menyambut lengan kakak tampan. Ah, senyum luar biasa itu muncul lagi. Kupikir aku tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi ternyata, senyum itu ada! Persis di depan mataku!

Gadis manis merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti sebuah kartu tebal, kemudian menyerahkannya pada si _barista._ Eh? Eh? Itu apa, ya? Aduh, rasa penasaranku muncul lagi, deh. Itu apa, sih?

Kakak tampan dan gadis manis membungkuk singkat, gestur undur diri. Mereka berdua bersalaman bergantian dengan si _barista_, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Eh? Aku masih tak dipedulikan, nih? Cih, sombongnya...

Ah, biarlah. Yang penting aku sudah bisa melihat mereka. Hihi, BAHAGIANYA!

"Rin? Ada apa?"

Itu kan suara Bos Manajer. Biasanya sih, ia hanya keluar di saat-saat penting.

_Jeder._Fakta itu menyambarku. BERARTI INI SAAT PENTING, DONG?

"Ah, Kakashi-_san._ Tidak, hanya sepasang kekasih berkunjung kemari."

"Tidak mampir untuk minum kopi, eh? Siapa mereka?"

"Sasuke-_san _dan Sakura-_san_. Kenalkah dengan mereka? Dua tahun lalu, mereka adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sering mampir di sini untuk membuat skripsi."

"Yang kau bicarakan itu? Uchiha Sasuke yang dari Uchiha Corps, maksudmu?"

"Ya, dan Haruno Sakura yang mahasiswi teladan. Aku bilang kan padamu kalau mereka sering berkunjung?"

"Aku ingat. Dalam laporan bulanan dua tahun lalu."

"Itu mereka."

Hening sejenak. Dalam hati aku merutuki letak diriku yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melihat wajah Bos Manajer. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya sekarang. Terkejutkah? Senangkah?

"Apa itu, Rin?"

"Oh, ini?"

Terdengar suara plastik bergemeresak.

"Apakah itu yang mereka berikan?"

"Ini. Manis sekali, ya? Katanya, mereka mengundang kita karena disinilah mereka pertama bertemu."

Terdengar keheningan lagi seiring aku mendengar lembaran kertas dibuka. Undang? Undangan apa? Jangan-jangan ada pesta minum teh. Ooh, aku suka pesta minum teh! Ada teh, kue kering, gaun penuh pita, dan—

"Mungkin kita memang harus datang. Biarkan aku merundingkannya dulu dengan eksekutif. Nah, kembalilah bekerja."

"Baik, Kakashi-_san._"

Suara pintu ruangan Bos Manajer tertutup menandakan bahwa ia telah kembali mengurung dirinya di kantornya. Aku juga mendengar senandung merdu Rin yang jarang terlantun. Aku kenal dia, dan ia hanya akan bersenandung saat ia benar-benar senang. Apa sih yang terjadi? Mendadak, aku merasakan perubahan atmosfer di kafe ini dari muram menjadi girang.

Rin meletakkan kartu tebal itu di meja pelengkapku, kemudian pergi mengambil kain pembersih untuk mengelap meja-meja pelanggan. Mati-matian aku berusaha melirik ke kartu itu, susah payah aku mencoba membaca. Namun, tetap saja—

'_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura, the happy couple. A Wedding Invitation'_

—kenapa sih aku tidak mengerti bahasa asing?

* * *

Aku hanya sebuah wadah sedotan kayu di atas meja pelengkap, di sebuah kafe kecil. Ratusan sedotan plastik berdesakan memenuhi diriku, menunggu sampai salah seorang manusia datang menghampiri dan mengambil salah satu dari mereka.

.

Jadi, masih adakah yang butuh sedotan?

* * *

**-OWARI-

* * *

**

Uwaa, done! Selesai juga fiksi abal saya. Yap, lagi-lagi oneshot, ya? Saya memang tak sanggup sih, kalau mengetik multihap. Dimohon untuk merutuki mood timbul-tenggelam saya, terima kasih.

Urgh, ini kok kayaknya… entah mengapa saya kok merasa fiksi seperti ini terlarang, ya? Kesannya si wadah sedotan cerewet banget. Tapi saya memang sengaja merancang personalitinya seperti itu, sih. SasuSakunya terkesan slight, ya?

Gomenasai gomenasai untuk segala kesalahan yang ada.

Bolehkah minta review?

OH IYA, HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY!


End file.
